1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to track splices, and more specifically to a track splice for selecting and fixing a desired spacing between two track sections while smoothly continuing the track support surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain track sections having aligned wheel support surfaces thereon require initial and periodic dimensional adjustment when one or more of the track sections includes a curved portion, because of manufacturing tolerances, and wear of the apparatus which traverses the tracks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,192 discloses an escalator which has continuous tracks for supporting an endless belt, each side of which is constructed of pivotally interconnected, rigid toothed links. Step axles interconnect the two sides, with main wheels or rollers being rotatably fixed to the ends of the step axles. The escalator steps are clamped to the step axles, and the steps include trailer wheels for proper positioning of the steps during the load and return runs. The support and guide tracks for both the main and trailer wheels are continuous throughout the travel loop, including the upper and lower turn-arounds. Manufacturing tolerances, and link wear, require initial, as well as periodic, dimensional adjustment of the turn-arounds relative to the intermediate portion of the apparatus. Thus, the two ends of each main and trailer guide track, on the right and left-hand sides of both the upper and low turn-arounds, must be adjustably spliced to the main and trailer tracks of the intermediate apparatus, making a total of 16 adjustment points. The turn-arounds are heavy and bulky, making the task of adjustably moving each turn-around, while smoothly and accurately continuing the guide surfaces of the tracks, very difficult, time consuming, and therefore costly. FIGS. 4 and 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,192 indicate turn-arounds having four slotted fingers per side, which is typical of the prior art track splice arrangements.